Juntos
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Jemma comienza a despertar tras los sucesos con la piedra Kree. Una presencia a su lado se convierte en la razón para abrir sus ojos. Cuando lo hace, es él. Por supuesto que es él.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia se hace sólo con propósitos de entretenimiento, y para reparar el dolor en mi corazón, post season 2 finale!

* * *

 **JUNTOS**

Por Saori-Luna

* * *

" _Porque estoy seguro que cada minuto de cada día, has estado atrapada en un laboratorio justo a mi lado. En la Academia, en Sci-Ops, en este avión. Tú has estado junto a mí todo este maldito tiempo!"_

* * *

No entendía por qué, pero aquellas palabras habían aparecido en su mente, justo en ese momento previo a perder la conciencia.

Ahora comenzaba a ser consciente de los sonidos a su alrededor, el beep del monitor cardíaco, el ronronear de un ventilador, varias respiraciones agitadas.

Sabía que el ritmo del monitor les indicaba a los demás que ella estaba a punto de recuperar el sentido, pero su mente, agitada como siempre, había comenzado a trabajar antes.

Era dolorosamente consciente de todo a su alrededor, incluso del firme apretón que sentía en torno a su mano.

Y tenía miedo de lo que vería al abrir los ojos.

Porque durante esos segundos previos a ser consumida por la sustancia alienígena, ella sólo había podido pensar en él, en cómo habría sido mejor que él se hubiera quedado a su lado, como siempre.

Y se había aferrado a ese pensamiento durante tanto tiempo, o ella al menos lo sentía así, porque no tenía forma de medirlo. Había períodos de inconsciencia, en los que ella se sentía inmersa en la nada, se sentía parte de la roca, parte del mundo. Había otros en los que ella era simplemente ella, y en esos momentos no podía sino aferrarse a su recuerdo.

Fitz.

Y ahora que sentía su firme mano sobre la propia, que sentía su calor y su aroma inconfundible, sabía que estaba de regreso. No recordaba cómo, pero sabía que había vuelto a casa.

Y tenía miedo.

Miedo porque ella conocía la historia de Peggy Carter y Steve Rogers.

Y tenía miedo de repetirla. De encontrarse a sí misma o a él, alguno de los dos convertidos en ancianos. Tenía miedo de no poder tener esa cena que finalmente habían acordado.

El sonido del monitor le alertó del incremento en su frecuencia cardíaca, la mano junto a ella le apretó con más fuerza, mientras escuchaba la voz de Skye.

 **-Es sólo otra falsa alarma Fitz.**

Su voz sonaba normal, lo que le daba esperanza. ¿O tal vez ella quería que sonara normal? Se esforzó tratando de encontrar algún signo de envejecimiento en esas cortas palabras.

 **-Esperaba que fuera verdad esta vez.**

 **-Estoy segura que volverá, Simmons es una luchadora.**

 **-Lo sé.**

 **-Volveré a verte pronto, ¿está bien?**

 **-No te preocupes, sé que tienes otras cosas por hacer.**

Su voz sonaba igual. Ni su mente podría racionalizar eso.

Fitz…

Intentó decir, pero su voz no le respondía. Con dolor, se dio cuenta de lo que sólo podría ser una traqueotomía. ¿Así de mal estaba?

A pesar de lo consciente que estaba del mundo externo, su propio cuerpo parecía insensible. La angustia comenzó a llenar sus pensamientos, pronto su curiosidad superando como siempre a sus emociones.

Tenía que saber qué había pasado con ella.

Tenía que saber cómo estaba él.

Concentró toda su voluntad en la mano que sentía junto a él. Los analgésicos que le había dado tenían que ser muy fuertes, porque no podía lograr que esta se moviera.

Escuchó al monitor cambiar su ritmo nuevamente, y a su lado el apretón de su mano incrementó su fuerza.

 **-Jemma, sé que estás ahí, sé que puedes oírme. Por favor, vuelve a mí.**

Ella sabía que si pudiera llorar, las lágrimas estarían inundando ya sus ojos. Había derramado demasiadas lágrimas por él. Ella lo sabía, pero nunca le había podido decir cómo habían sido esos días en que él estaba aún en coma, recuperándose de la hipoxia. Ella simplemente se había ido, y no le había dicho nada.

Ahora, estaban en casos contrarios, y él seguía a su lado, tomando su mano.

Él le había dicho que ella siempre había estado a su lado, pero en realidad era al revés. Era Fitz quien nunca la había abandonado, a pesar de todo. Era ella quien en la universidad había tenido citas, ella quien le había convencido de pedir el trabajo de campo, a ella era a la que se le facilitaba más hacer nuevos amigos como Ward y Tripp.

Pero él siempre estaba a su lado, y ahora ella ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza para apretar su mano y hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

Cuando recupera la conciencia no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero el sentimiento es completamente diferente a cuando despertaba en la roca, porque despierta y vuelve a sentir su mano y su presencia junto a ella.

Y sabe que se está recuperando, porque puede sentir hasta los dedos de los pies.

Como siempre, el monitor comenzaba a delatarla, y la figura a su lado se mueve, sobresaltada por el sonido.

 **-Disculpa, debí quedarme dormido. Qué pésima compañía soy, ¿no lo crees? Ahora es de noche y ya todos se han retirado, pero no podía dejarte, no después del día de hoy.**

Así que sigue estando en el mismo día.

 **-Los doctores están de acuerdo conmigo y creen que vas a despertar pronto. Han reducido la dosis de analgésicos.-**

Bueno, eso confirma la sensación de cosquilleo en sus piernas.

 **-Espero que regreses pronto Simmons. Me has hecho mucha falta.-**

Es difícil poner en palabras todas las emociones que le genera escucharle, así que lo único que ella puede hacer es seguir intentando, cada vez con más fuerza, responder a su agarre.

Una vez…

Otra vez más…

Hasta que finalmente lo logra.

Y cuando lo hace, lo único que desea es no soltarle nuevamente.

Él lo entiende, porque después del instinto inicial de ir a llamar a los médicos, sólo se queda allí con ella, su otra mano acariciándole ocasionalmente el rostro.

Y ella se siente más tranquila porque puede sentir su suavidad, y sabe que no debe haber pasado mucho tiempo desde su abducción.

Sabe que aún hay una esperanza.

Por eso, cuando finalmente puede sentir el control sobre sus músculos oculares y comienza a abrir sus párpados lo primero que hace es buscarle. Sus ojos resplandecen al encontrarse, y ella esboza lo que espera que sea una sonrisa.

Gran parte de sus miedos se desvanecen en cuanto ve que él sigue siendo el mismo.

Aparentemente.

Porque sólo el tiempo dirá que cambios generará esta nueva crisis entre ellos.

Seas cuales sean, mientras contempla sus hermosos ojos azules, ella sabe que podrán hacerles frente.

Igual que antes, igual que siempre.

Juntos.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Nuevo año, nuevo fandom. Bueno, no del todo nuevo. Desde el principio Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D ha destrozado mis _ships_ favoritos, en la primera temporada fue el Skye/Ward, pero con lo que ha pasado en el final de la segunda con FitzSimmons, todos mis sentimientos de fangirl han despertado, y simplemente he tenido que escribir algo!

Desde el principio esta pareja me pareció tan dulce, son tan tiernos ambos, y su amistad es tan fuerte, que era obvio que iban a tener problemas. Con miras a la tercera temporada tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ellos. _Oh the feelings…_

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y si les interesa, se pasen por mis cuentas de Facebook y Twitter (están en mi perfil), donde siempre comparto información sobre las series que sigo!


End file.
